iepfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Luna (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic)
Princess Luna is a character from the animated television series My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. |- |' ' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |Princess Luna | Tabitha St. Germain Kazumi Evans Aloma Steele |- |' ' Miqësia është magjike me ponin tim të vogël |Hëna | Antela Hodo Ola Harizaj |- |' ' مهرتي الصغيرة: الصداقة رائعة |الأميرة لونا | Ayah Hamza Nancy Ajram Asma' Abdel-Hamid |- |' ' | | |- |' ' Moj mali poni |Princeza Luna | Mirna Jogunčić Kreso Anita Memović Kajasa |- |' ' Малкото пони: Приятелството е магия | | |- |' ' - now香港 version 小馬寶莉：友情就是魔法 | | |- |' ' - ViuTV version 小馬寶莉 | | |- |' ' Moj mali poni: Prijateljstvo je čarobno |Princeza Luna | Katarina Perica Kirin |- |' ' - BÄR/SDI Media version My Little Pony |Princezna Luna | Klára Sochorová Roberta Bartůňková |- |' ' - DW Agentura﻿ version My Little Pony | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Venskab er ren magi | | Nina Aller Christrup |- |' ' - JimJam version My Little Pony | | |- |' ' - SDI Media version My Little Pony: Vriendschap is betoverend | | Marjolein Algera |- |' ' - KidZone TV version Minu väike poni: Sõprus on maagiline | | |- |' ' - TV3 version Minu väike poni: Sõprus on imeline | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Ystävyyden taikaa |Prinsessa Luna | Ella Pyhältö Sari Ann Moilanen |- |' ' My Little Pony : Les Amies, c'est magique | | Fanny Roy Nathalie Stas |- |' ' My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie | | Jill Schulz |- |' ' ჩემი პატარა პონი | | |- |' ' My Little Pony - Η φιλία είναι μαγική | | Ria Apergi |- |' ' הפוני הקטן שלי: חברות היא קסם |סוסת הירח | Noah Kashapitzki |- |' ' Én kicsi pónim: Varázslatos barátság | | Bernadett Vágó Veronika Nádasi |- |' ' My Little Pony: Keajaiban Persahabatan | | Clara Dewanti |- |' ' My Little Pony - L'amicizia è magica | | Deborah Morese |- |' ' マイリトルポニー ～トモダチは魔法～ |プリンセスルナ | Takako Honda |- |' ' ប៉ូនីជាទីស្រលាញ់ | | |- |' ' 마이 리틀 포니: 우정은 마법 |루나 공주 | Jung Yu-mi |- |' ' - KidZone TV version Mans mazais ponijs | | |- |' ' - TV3 version Mans mazais ponijs: Draudzība ir brīnums | | |- |' ' - KidZone TV version Mano mažasis ponis: Draugystė tai magija | | |- |' ' - TV3 version Mano mažasis ponis | | |- |' ' Моето мало пони | | Zorica P. Pančiḱ |- |' ' | | |- |' ' 小马宝莉 | | |- |' ' 彩虹小馬 | | |- |' ' Миний бяцхан одой морь | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Vennskap er ren magi | | |- |' ' - GEM Junior version پونی کوچولوها | | |- |' ' - Persian Toon version پونی کوچولو | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia |Księżniczka Luna | Brygida Turowska-Szymczak |- |' ' My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica | | Priscila Borges |- |' ' My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica |Princesa Luna | Ana Vieira |- |' ' Micul meu ponei: Prietenia este magică | | |- |' ' - Karusel version My Little Pony: Дружба — это чудо | | Daria Frolova Lada Maris Ekaterina Shulgina |- |' ' - KidZone TV version Мой маленький пони: Дружба это волшебство |Принцесса Луна | Jekaterina Kordas |- |- |' ' - Mini and RTS 2 version | | Jelena Petrović Snežana Nešković Dragana Milošević |- |' ' - Minimax version | | Snežana Nešković 1–2, 4)}} Milena Živanović |- |' ' My Little Pony: Priateľstvo je magické | | Barbara Kelíšková |- |' ' - Minimax version Moj mali poni: Prijateljstvo je čarobno | | Renata Gračnar |- |' ' - Pop TV version Moj mali poni: Čarobno prijateljstvo | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad |Princesa Luna | Christine Byrd Irene Jiménez Laura Ayala 3 onwards)}} |- |' ' My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad |Princesa Luna | Sofía García Carmé Ambrós Damarís Aragón |- |' ' My Little Pony: Vänskap är magisk |Prinsessan Luna | Josefina Hylén Sharon Dyall 2 onwards)}} |- |' ' - Boomerang version My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (Thai) | | |- |' ' - MCOT Family version My Little Pony | | |- |' ' - Tiga version My Little Pony – มหัศจรรย์แห่งมิตรภาพ |เจ้าหญิงลูน่า | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Arkadaşlık Sihirlidir | | Ayça Koptur Didem Adlıhan Ceren Özkarataş |- |' ' My Little Pony: Дружба - це диво |Принцеса Лу́на | Yuliya Perenchuk Anastasiya Zinovenko Lidiya Murashchenko |- |' ' - SAOTV version My Little Pony: Tình bạn diệu kỳ | | |- |' ' - ZTV version Pony bé nhỏ – Tình bạn diệu kỳ | | |}